I want them dead!
by Tremora 2
Summary: what happens when oc and some of the gang for YGO and BB go to Kaiba mansion for a holloween but some people want them dead


Tremora: this is a horror fic hopefully and a cross between Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade I own nothing to do with Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all OC's and ideas in this fic and any thing else like made up places, names and events and this will have humour in it to and some of my OC's so I think it should be good, there will be pairings but not to much romance also the OCs Libby belongs to my best friend Raymond's Chick plz go and check out her stories. And Libby maybe in other stories. Thanks .

Seto: so what your saying is that some people will die?

Tala: I think she is

Tremora: Maybe

Kai: I don't want to die. everyone looks at him I mean on with the fic

Chapter 1

"You did what!" Seto shouted at both his brother and girlfriend, both of them looked at the floor of his office and then Evei put on her sad face, that could always make Seto clam down and feel a bit guilty

"We, I more than Mokie" "hey" Mokuba protested to which Evei digged him and winked, so that if Seto stayed mad he'd shout at her not Mokuba, he took the hint. "As I was saying me more than Mokie inverted my sister and cousins and friends over for Halloween with their boyfriends or girlfriends." Evei said still making the face it was like a baby face with a small sexy smirk, which although Seto never let on made him fell strange, in other words, turned him on but he didn't use those kind of terms, plus he had never used them so didn't really know about it

"Fine where are they all staying? And please don't say here, and turn that thing off." Seto said meaning one of Evei's CDs it was Linkin Park well on of their songs; Seto never took much notice of the CDs Evei put in the stereo, until that is she started playing stuff like this.

"That's the funny part they are and er don't you think this songs kind of like your feeling right now you want to run away?" Evei asked and looked at Mokuba telling him to leave, which he did, she slowly walked towards him for two reasons, first she was trying to use her womanly ways to get her in his good books and second she wasn't sure what he might do, she knew he wouldn't hit her but if he got ticked off enough he could shout and he might do something stupid to his self, the latter being her main reason.

"Seto? Seto I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that without first consulting you, I'll phone them all and tell them they can't come." Evei said he looked at her a cupped her chin so she and him were looking into each other's eyes

"No it's fine they can come but can you do one thing for me please?" Seto said with a sigh Evei nodded,

"Turn that bloody thing off." He said referring to the CD player, she nodded and did so, then he looked at her and they kissed.

Later on the first of the people she had inverted turned up her sister Kassandra being the first with, Bakura of course and then their friend Jenny showed up with Marik, then Brad and Mai showed up with James who had no one as far as a girlfriend, yet he had asked Tina to come with him though as he liked her. Seto had gone and locked his self in his office, and Evei felt so stupid Talking to the door. Which she was,

"Seto can you please come out now please," she asked the door then heard him unlock it. And came out and smirked

"I was tidying up, oh hello Kassandra, Bakura, I presume Jenny and Marik are here." Seto said Evei nodded and smiled Kassandra and Bakura looked at each other, Kassandra didn't understand her sister some times she really didn't.

Later still the others started to arrive, and Evei was in trouble again, she had invited, Serenity who had said, Joey. Could come along with Tristan and Duke, also Yugi and Tea arrived and everyone was upset that Tea was here then Tala and Willow came in with Chevy and Kai, Later Johnny and Meg showed up and then Ray and Mariah and Lee and then Max and Hilary, Rupert came on his own but Salima had come and he was going to ask her to go out with him, Jamie had also come with his self as usual with the other James and David which was always hard to work out who was who as they were identical twins, although some had shown up together they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Is that everyone or is there more to come?" Asked a very ticked off Seto to Evei

"That's it the others couldn't make it." She smiled back. Seto growled and walked off back to his office and Evei followed him in before he could stop her. She smiled

"I can make you feel better." She said and started to massage his shoulders 'When you find out about Gozuburo and then Voltaire joining forces you'll need to be clam.' She thought, which he groaned with pleasure, outside was another story, Evei had totally forgotten the way Chevy and Jenny hated each other,

"You call him that again and you're going to die." Jenny yelled at Chevy, Marik had called Kai a cold-hearted bastard, because Kai had said that Jenny looked like she had been pulled through a hedge backwards with the hair. Jenny had short ash blond hair and no fringe, and green eyes and she was wearing a top with a tare in the left arm and some jeans with a tare in the right leg and some trainers. So Chevy had said Marik had once had a psycho Yami meaning dark half, and if he had a psycho side he must have a psycho mind.

"No he called Kai cold-hearted." Chevy shouted so Willow stepped in, true Chevy was only her half sister she may not even be that but still she was older than her and she knew her no longer real cousin, Evei would get in more trouble if there was a fight so she stepped in

"Both of you stop this stupid-ness right now I'm sure Kai and Marik are both Sorry." Both Marik and Kai nodded and Chevy was about to say sorry when Jenny cut in,

"Yeah and like we could trust whatever you say when your father is, who he is and I mean do you even know who your mother was? "Jenny spat Chevy looked over to Willow, who had opened up with her emotions lately like Tala had even though he was a cyborg he was not completely one he had emotions he could cry and he could grow in fact, he could do everything a normal boy of nineteen could do, everything and most of all he could feel the pain of his girlfriend and best friend Willow, he knew how she felt, for he didn't know his parents they were killed in the car crash which was the reason he had to become a cyborg, in a way you see the metal he was made of was able to move and grow it was a special kind that Boris had invented with the DNA of bone. Tala looked over to Willow who lowered her head and closed her eyes,

"You can't judge him you never knew him, he may have been bad, hell he still might be bad but he's the only family I have left now because, because, No, I don't know who my mother was and since I found out about Boris he is the only family I have now seeing as Chevy is no longer my sister. I, I have to go I'm sorry." Willow said with her voice breaking a bit she turned and ran off to the room that had been set up for her and Tala, it had two beds like all the rooms did, but it had wolfs on most of the stuff. She threw herself on to her bed and started to cry into the sheets. Chevy was going to follow but, Tala was already on his way and Kai took her outside, Kassandra looked at Jenny like most people where, they all knew someone and they all knew Willow because of her band with the others called Hells Bells,

"That was harsh Jenny." Marik said "She was trying to keep your friend Evei out of trouble and you out of a fight, there was no need to do that." He added, Jenny looked at the floor,

"Sorry." She said but no one was there they had gone off to do their own thing even Marik.

Kai was outside with Chevy who was crying a bit. He went and sat down next to her.

"Hey come on why are you crying? Willow didn't mean she doesn't want you as a sister she meant your not her real sister but think would she have done all she as for you if she felt that way?" Kai asked putting his arm around Chevy, Chevy stopped crying and looked at him and he wiped her cheek.

"No she wouldn't, but I feel so sorry for her, I mean Boris isn't the nicest person in the world is he?" She said Kai nodded and then they went back inside, meanwhile Tala had just entered his and Willow's room.

"Willow you ok?" He asked and went and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. Little did they know that Boris was watching them, he was meant to be taking in the weaknesses of all the people for Voltaire and Gozuburo, but what his daughter had said had touched him, she didn't say she loved him but she defended him then it hit him, she was friends with these people and she loved Tala and Gozuburo and Voltaire wanted them dead well in fact Voltaire wanted some alive so did Gozuburo and on Halloween in four days they would start the killing,

"Go away what do you care your just a cyborg!" Willow shouted through her tears and Tala looked hurt,

"I know I am, sorry I'll leave, I didn't know you felt that way, but I always wondered" Tala said getting up, he knew deep down in his heart she didn't mean it but it had hurt him, Willow looked up and saw him walking towards the door. 'How could you say that to him he's always been with you, and you love him and he loves you, well did.' Willow thought to herself.

"Tala I'm, I'm so sorry don't go please, I didn't mean that it's just I have no one any more not true family even Boris left me." She said and started to cry again. Tala turned around and ran almost back over to her and took her in to his arms and started to rock her back and forth, she started to clam down.

"Shh, shh, I know you didn't but I'm only a bit cybernetic you know I mean I can grow and stuff like that. And what you said isn't true you have Chevy but I know she isn't true family, but you have me I've know you from being six remember? So you do and I will never leave you no matter what." Tala said still holding her, she clamed down and rested her head no his shoulder.

"Thank you Tala and I am sorry for what I said." Willow said he nodded and kept hold of her, Boris smiled and whispered to his self, with this being Kaiba mansion Gozuburo, he Gozuburo had told Boris all the secret passages and things so he could move around freely and view any room other than bathrooms, at anytime

"Thank you Tala for looking after my Babushka for me, and I hope you will never hurt her or I will have to hurt you. And thank you Willow for doing that for me," he whispered and walked off to view another room.

Meanwhile in the secret room Gozuburo and Voltaire await the return of Boris, they had agreed to help each other but, really they were working against each other the whole time, and soon the time would come when they would part, but would they be able to work alone?

Tremora: first chapter done that's like the prologue, I would describe all the OC s but I will later and I hope you like as always even if you don't plz R&R or Flame and even if you all hate it I'm going to keep writing I now there may be spelling mistakes and grammar ones but I write for me not anyone else. Sorry to sound mean or cocky but I got a flame saying my work and spelling was bad and I just thought you should all know that no one is perfect, because we are only human and make mistakes so that's all hope you did like it and to my friends out there or loyal readers thank you for reading this in fact to any one thanks for reading this and I just hope you come back for the second chapter as with all my fics

Tala: wow you had a lot to say, you could be a president or a leader of some kind with that speech

Tremora: thanks but I don't think so

Seto: well either do I

Tala: that was mean Seto

Seto: I am mean deal with it

Tremora: don't talk to him that way. Anyway Bye bye

Tala: R&R plz or Flame if you find it necessary


End file.
